


Under the night sky.

by 2captains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, but FINALLY soonhoon fluff, i only write angst i suck at this, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/pseuds/2captains
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon talk about the future.





	Under the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> my first (actually second but) try at fluff!! as usual, not proofread. :D

Soonyoung knew that Jihoon isn’t much of a talker. He knew how the boy would rather work and put his words into action than the other way around. It wasn’t that much of a discovery since all of their friends knew Jihoon is a man with a few words. Soonyoung just likes to think how special it makes him feel when the younger boy runs to him when he needs to let out a few steam.

 

Like that one time when Soonyoung and Jihoon took their college exam and the latter thought that he wouldn’t get accepted to any of the schools he applied for. Jihoon couldn’t stop ranting about how he should’ve just studied all night instead of sleeping, and that he knows he got a few questions wrong. Or that one time they went out to eat brunch because Jihoon got accepted by a company and was told to start working for them immediately after he graduates. Soonyoung almost choked on his food trying to stop himself from laughing when Jihoon got overly excited and spits out a few bread crumbs from his mouth when he talked. Soonyoung held on to those memories dearly, and if the younger finds out, he won’t hear the end of it.

 

He can already think of what Jihoon will say if he knows. _“It’s not that big of a deal Soonyoung.”_

(It is.)

 

If you make him pick over talkative Jihoon and silent Jihoon, he wouldn’t say his answer out loud because he himself doesn’t know either. He loves it when Jihoon’s silent because silent Jihoon means passionate Jihoon. Whether he’s working on a new song, or just listening to his early morning Spotify playlist. Soonyoung will always find him ethereal at those moments. But there was something with the younger boy whenever he talks that makes Soonyoung shut up and get engrossed into what the other is talking about.

 

The elder admits that he likes the younger’s voice, and that he would listen to him sing for hours if he had the chance, yet it’s different when he’s just talking in his usual everyday voice. Instead of looking at Jihoon like he owns all the stars in his eyes, he finds vulnerability and rawness. The two things that remind him that Lee Jihoon isn’t out of reach like he makes him to be.

 

Just like now.

 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon starts as he clasps their hands tighter. “What will happen to us in the future?”

 

The elder boy looked at him with confusion swept across his face, but let out a snicker. “Of course, we’ll get old Jihoonie.”

 

The younger looked at Soonyoung and rolled his eyes. Jihoon scooted closer to Soonyoung, laying his head on the dancer’s chest. He sighs. “No idiot. I mean, to this,” Soonyoung felt his arm get pulled up with Jihoon’s. Jihoon raised their intertwined fingers. “What will happen to us?”

 

“Well, for starters,” Soonyoung positioned their clasped hands in front of his lips, kissing Jihoon’s palm gently but firm. “I would like it if you changed your surname to Kwon.”

 

In an instant, a fist landed on the dancer’s right arm with such great force that it made the said man yelp. Jihoon bowed his head and kept on throwing punches. Soonyoung had to wait until Jihoon was tired, because even though his arm hurt like shit, he finds amusement in seeing his little producer embarrassed.   

 

“You done? You look like a tomato.” Soonyoung poked his boyfriend’s cheeks using his free hand and smiles. “It’s not fair when you’re _this_ cute.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

He couldn’t help it, Soonyoung let out a giggle. “You’re so cute.”

 

“I said shut up,” Jihoon averted his gaze to look up to the sky. He was blushing even more after what he heard, but Soonyoung doesn’t need to know that. “And here I thought we would get to see billions of stars tonight. All I see are clouds.”

 

Soonyoung stays silent and looks up. Jihoon’s right. They wasted their night to look at nothing when instead they could’ve watched Adventure Time at their dorm, cuddling each other. At least, they still get to cuddle, Soonyoung thinks (even though his back is starting to ache from lying down on the grass for almost an hour now).

 

“My back aches, let’s go home,” Jihoon sits up and stands up, only to be pulled down by Soonyoung once again. “Soonyoung, it’s late. The hyungs will get worried.”

 

Soonyoung tightens his fingers around the other’s, but he doesn’t say a word. “Soonyoung, stop being childish and stand up. Come on.”

 

“I don’t want to see them yet,” is what Soonyoung utters, almost whispers because of how little his voice came out. “They’re going to tease me.”

 

“Tease you, what are you talking abo-“

 

Soonyoung lets go of the younger’s hand and bolts up, startling Jihoon. He cupped his left pocket, and sighed deeply. “I planned a whole night for us, but I guess now’s the best time to do this.”

 

Jihoon looks baffled. Soonyoung looked like he was about to confess he murdered a person, and it scares Jihoon how he’s willingly thinking of volunteering on hiding the body. He shrugs the thoughts off. Jihoon shakes his head. “You look like you’re about to crap yourself, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung smiled widely. Jihoon starts to get nervous.

 

“What smile is that?” Jihoon asks in a wary tone, he’s shaking and he knows the older boy can see it. So he coughs to at least hide the fact that his throat’s a little dry.

 

“A smile of a man who’s about to propose to his boyfriend,” The older man retorts and pulls out the velvet box from his pocket. “Now be still and let me do this,” He kneels down on the field and tries not to be bothered by the freshly cut grass poking his knee. He  swears, if he gets to propose for their 50th anniversary, he won’t be coming back to this place.

 

Soonyoung clears his throat and smiles sheepishly. “Uh, shit okay this is happening,” He laughs awkwardly. “Honestly, I’ve never thought of actually proposing to someone, let alone to a man, but thankfully, it seems like the right thing to do.”

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung lets out a small smile form his lips and stares at his soon to be fiance. “You asked me what will happen to us in the future, and this is my answer. I wasn’t kidding when I told you I want your surname to be replaced by mine, and God, you don’t know how much I’ve thought about us marrying one day. What the venue would look like, what song will be playing while we both walk down the isle, what suit I’ll be wearing, everything.”

 

The producer laughs. “I’m not surprised, you’re a sap.” They both grin like idiots. Soonyoung doesn’t deny it.

 

“So, what do you say, Lee Jihoon? Do you want to marry this big sap?” Soonyoung ends the sentence with a hopeful yet scared tone. He knows they’re still too young to get engaged. They’ve just finished university a few months ago, so he understands if Jihoon would reject him right there and then. Though, what the younger boy does isn’t a flat out no.

 

Jihoon pulled him from the ground, snaked his arms around the taller boy’s neck, and whispered a song they’re both all too familiar with. Rain’s “I Do”.

 

“Are you seriously answering my proposal with that song?” Soonyoung huffs out an airy laugh before he scoops up Jihoon in a bear hug. “Are you really saying yes?”

 

He lets go of the hug and grabs the smaller boy’s shoulders gently. Jihoon’s smiling. He looked into his eyes and sees how the younger’s eyes are getting glossy. He was about to speak up before Jihoon pulled his collar and pressed a long firm kiss on his mouth. He didn’t get the chance to deepen the kiss because Jihoon already pulled away.

 

Jihoon smiles and says, “Yeah, of course stupid. It’s a yes.”


End file.
